


Friday Night

by MJ96



Series: Love Story [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, First Kiss, Freshman Year, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ96/pseuds/MJ96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles have a fun Friday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are errors, I wrote it quite fast and I haven't had the time to actually reread it and make sure it's perfect.

“Dude, come on, it’s Friday night, our parents aren’t home.” Stiles said, for what felt like the hundredth time. “We should throw a party.”

Scott and Stiles were all alone in Stiles’ house. Both Melissa and his dad had to work that night, so they agreed to let the boys have a sleepover.

“Who are we going to invite?” Scott asked, again. “No one cares about two freshmen, dude. We’re just gonna embarrass ourselves.”

Stiles wanted to be popular. He didn’t feel shame in admitting it. All throughout middle school it had always been just him and Scott, no one else. But high school had to be different. He was going to be the captain of the lacrosse team. He was going to be popular.

And he was going to get Lydia. Lydia with her beautiful long strawberry blond hair, her boobs have become bigger over the summer. She had been developing in all the right places. She was even prettier with her red lipstick and the way she walked. How her ass moved in those thight dresses she had started wearing. Stiles could feel his dick getting hard. That always happened when he thought about Lydia in any way. She’d become his fantasy when he had some time for himself.

“You’re daydreaming again, dude.” Scott called from the bed where he was currently sitting in an Indian style. Stiles had short attention span. Thankfully, Scott always brought him back.

Stiles got up from his desk chair and jumped on Scott. His friend tried to push him off the bed, but Stiles managed to grab Scott by the bicep. He had noticed how big Scott’s arms had gotten during the summer. It felt nice.

Both boys tumbled to the ground, Stiles was on his back, with Scott on top of him. They started laughing, they’d ended up like that countless times. But it was different that time. Scott’s strong hands were pinning Stiles wrists above his head.

Scott was blushing a little, Stiles wasn’t sure why, but then Scott’s thigh brushed against his hard dick. Stiles couldn’t help when a moan escaped his lips. Scott’s eyes fell on Stiles’ parted lips. Stiles’ heart was beating fast. No one had ever touched his dick, and it felt nice to have Scott’s warm body on top of him.

“Scotty…” Stiles whispered, his hips moving up against Scott’s thigh on their own. Scott didn’t move, his eyes were glued to Stiles’ lips. Stiles wanted to kiss him. It was the first time something like that had crossed his mind, but Scott’s strong arms were pinning him and it made Stiles even harder. “Wanna kiss me, Scotty?” He didn’t know where it was coming from, but he was confident. He knew what he wanted. He had to take control, because Scott wouldn’t. Scott would freak out. He would back out. 

Scott nodded, slowly. Then even slower he leaned forward. They were watching each other, it was both of their first kisses. It was big. Stiles licked his lips. Then Scott’s mouth was on his, and it felt amazing. Stiles’ hips bucked on their own, making him moan into the kiss.

Scott pulled back. “Are you okay?”

“Shit, Scotty I’m perfect.” Stiles said, with a smile on his lips. It was so like Scott to worry about him. “Kiss me again.” Scott obliged, leaning forward.

This time the kiss was deeper, hungrier. Scott’s tongue was exploring his mouth, he was moving his hips against Stiles’ abdomen. Scott moved his lips from Stiles’ mouth to his jaw down to his neck. Stiles was moaning, hips thrusting up. He was trying to get the angle right, so their dicks would rub against each other.

“Scotty, feels so good.” Scott moaned against his neck. Stiles wiggled a little, Scott must have known what he was trying to do, because he let go of his wrists. Stiles wiggled up and thrust his hips up, rubbing against Scott’s hard cock. They both moaned.

“Stiles, are you sure?” Scott groaned out, while Stiles was moving his cock right against Scott’s.

“Fuck, Scotty pin me down again.” Scott did as he was told, the pain from Scott’s grip was going right to his cock. Stiles thrust his hips again, making sure to bite his own moan, so he could hear Scott’s. “Shit, who would’ve thought you sound so good.” Scott let another groan. “You like it when I move my hips?” Stiles thrust up again.

Scott moved down to his neck again, biting down, hard. Stiles groaned out, hips thrusting up again. “You like it when I talk dirty to you, Scotty?” Stiles had no idea what was going on really, his mind was foggy with lust for his best friend, but it felt right. Scott moaned in approval. “You wanna mark me up?”

“Yeah.” Scott moaned against his hot skin. They were moving their hips in sync as if it wasn't their first time, rubbing their cocks against each other. Stiles’ had never felt such heat go through his body. His skin was on fire where Scott was leaving a hickey on his neck. Stiles didn't even know Scott knew how to leave a hickey. 

"Scotty, fuck I'm so close." Stiles moaned out. He could feel his toes curling up. Scott's franatic movement was enough to let Stiles know that his best friend was just as close as he was. 

Stiles moved his hips up one last time before he was cuming. It felt so good to have another person get him off. He let out a loud moan, he knew it was something Scott liked. He liked to know he was pleasuring someone. 

"That was amazing, Scotty. You're so good." Stiles whispered. Scott was kissing along his neck and it felt good. "Cum for me, please, Scotty. Wanna hear the pretty way you sound." 

Scott did as he was told, moving his hips harder against Stiles thigh. 

"That's right, fuck, Scotty you're so good. Like it when I tell you what to do?" Stiles asked, with a wide grin on his face. 

"Yes." Scott moaned through gritted teeth. His jerky movements and low groans filled with curses told Stiles that Scott was cumming. 

When Scott came down from his orgasm the two boys were just staring at each other. Neither one knew exactly what to say. 

Stiles' mind was stuck replaying the filthy noises Scott had just made. 

"Did you like that?" Scott asked, moving to lay next to Stiles. 

"Yeah." Stiles breathed out. 

"Me too."

"Good." Stiles said. "We should clean ourselves." Stiles said after a couple of minutes of total silence. 

Stiles got up, extending his hand for Scott to take. 

"Can we do that again?" Scott asked with a low, unsure voice. 

"We have all night to ourselves, what do you think?" Stiles grinned. 

"You don't wanna have a party anymore?" 

"This is way more fun." 

 


End file.
